


Friend with Benefits

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	Friend with Benefits

五十坦

演出结束以后，盖坦很难得地拒绝了同事们去酒吧喝一杯的提议。“盖坦你这就服老啦？”皮埃尔笑话他，“才11点多就打算回家了？”

“不不不，克里斯蒂安回巴黎了！你明白我的意思吧！”盖坦暧昧地笑笑，而皮埃尔丢回给他一个写着“没出息的家伙”的翻到脑门的白眼。

克里斯蒂安刚准备早点睡，毕竟从台北回来的十个多小时的飞机和时差让他十分疲倦，想到自己的室友盖坦还有演出，今晚估计不会缠着他可以放他睡个安稳觉了，刚打算松口气，闯入自己房间的就是那个被他念叨着的不速之客。

“克里斯！！”克里斯蒂安被结结实实地扑倒在床上，盖坦一身亮粉没擦干净都蹭到了自己身上，抬起头脸上挂着他标志性的勾起嘴角的坏笑，脸上的妆都没卸干净，黑色的短发因为演出戴假发一头汗都凌乱地没型了。

“你一身汗，”克里斯蒂安试图推开自己过分热情的室友，“去……洗个澡再碰我……”他也知道巴黎赌场那个剧院热的跟桑拿一样，汗流浃背地演出这几个月恨不得让盖坦能瘦一圈。“嘿嘿嘿，克里斯，”盖坦手上开始不干净地掐这个意大利男孩的腰，“中国吃的一定很不错吧？老实说小姑娘送了你多少巧克力？最重要的是！你们演出的地方都有冷气！”

根本没注意到这几个月自己的身形变化，克里斯蒂安皱起了眉头，第一反应是ins是不是要掉粉了，没等他反应过来，身上的法国人手就从腰上挪到了更暧昧的部位，隔着裤子撩拨那已经悄然抬头的欲望。“行了，近况问完了！”盖坦从裤兜里摸出一个包装在意大利人眼前晃了晃，“我想这个想太久了……我的意大利种马？希望我没记错你的尺寸？”

直到现在克里斯蒂安可能都无法习惯盖坦在性上对于主动权的执着，他愣是按着克里斯蒂安不让他动作，用涂满润滑剂的手指操着自己就像是什么色情的表演。盖坦喜欢炫耀，这个人是个招蜂引蝶又老奸巨猾的老狐狸，克里斯蒂安想，他想看着自己硬得发疼又碰不到他的样子，像是在说在你不在的这几个月有的是别人可以喂饱他饥渴的身子。

“我刚演出完可累坏了，麻烦你多动一动了？”盖坦边说还边向自己抛了个眉眼，刚用嘴给克里斯蒂安套上了避孕套就已经把这个意大利男孩撩拨地要忍不住了，真想抓着他的腿就一捅到底，让这个法国人尖叫哭泣出声，让他别再把自己当一个任他摆布的乖小狗。但偏偏那样又是正中这个老狐狸的下怀，他们室友这么久他太了解盖坦的手段了，他长腿盘自己腰上，一个狡黠的眼神，手指一勾足以让这个年轻气盛有的是欲望无处发泄的男孩为他疯狂。

扶着克里斯蒂安勃发的欲望，盖坦慢的像是要给他上刑一样用后面吃进那根硬挺，直到完全整根吞入，最近忙着演出都没时间做这档子事，居然还有点辛苦。克里斯蒂安抓住了这个空隙，环抱着盖坦的腰，不顾亮粉蹭了自己一身，从他留着稀疏小胡子的下巴一路吻到了粘着甜腻的汗的脖子里。“克里斯！”突然被打断了自己的节奏让盖坦浑身颤抖了一下，但他却不反感小孩亲密的触碰，“你说你是不是只宠物狗，舔人一身口水。”

“盖坦……盖坦……”喃喃念叨着他的名字，克里斯蒂安胡子蹭得怀里的人皮肤直发痒，“你晒黑了，我真喜欢。”巡演固然也很开心，但他有些想念法国的阳光和自己风骚漂亮的朋友。“行了，允许你动了。”盖坦手环在克里斯蒂安的脖子上，他的意大利小狗狗，纯情又乖巧，没他跟在自己屁股后面可真让人不习惯。

克里斯蒂安得到了许可，扶着盖坦的腰就慢慢挺动起来，上一次和他做是太久以前的事以至于意大利男孩有些心急火燎。“啊……你弄痛我了……”盖坦一下子好看的眉毛都纠结在一起。啜泣和轻微的疼痛都变成了调情的一部分，他死死抓着克里斯蒂安的背讲脸埋在他的肩膀里，打湿他长发的不知是盖坦的汗水还是生理性的眼泪。

正在克里斯蒂安放下防线之际，盖坦突然加重了手上扶着克里斯蒂安的肩膀的力度，一把将他推到床铺里，嘴角勾起的坏笑让克里斯蒂安心里一阵慌张。“克里斯克里斯……”盖坦微笑着伏下身，精致漂亮的五官被放大在他眼前，眼角都微微发红，眼线和睫毛膏都没卸干净让他看起来像个女孩，“操我……填满我……弄坏我……快点啊……我的男孩……”

该死的……盖坦就是盖坦，他说什么自己就会照做，这老狐狸真是把自己吃的死死的。

对着那偏薄的唇就一口吻了上去，他们以往不怎么接吻，毕竟接吻与让盖坦被抽插刺激到高潮并没有关系，但克里斯蒂安突然很想吻他，盖坦下身扭动着腰迎合着他抽插的频率，嘴上被舌尖戳刺在敏感的口腔内壁，上下被一起使用着的感觉妙不可言。盖坦心里明白，缺乏心动并不影响感官刺激，但接吻的感觉也并不坏，或许以后他们应该多这么做的。

总算是在接吻的间隙让盖坦喘上了一口气，而克里斯蒂安却转移到他耳垂的耳钉上吸吮舔舐着那金属环。耳垂比想象中要敏感，盖坦耳廓都被刺激的发烫，微小的呻吟声都从喉咙里泄露了出来。“盖坦……”克里斯蒂安在他耳边呼唤着室友的名字，“从后面做吧。”

明知道那是盖坦最讨厌的姿势，他不可思议地挑起了眉毛，被全权压制毫无反击之力，自己没有控制权的性是他最讨厌的。“你还真是只狗……”盖坦厌恶的咧了下嘴，但该死的他多么喜欢小孩那撒娇委屈兮兮的绿眼睛，“谁叫我今天心情好……”

克里斯蒂安高兴极了，如果他有耳朵和尾巴一定兴高采烈地左右摇晃着。从那个小洞里抽出阴茎的时候连避孕套都滑出来了一截，再一次从后面扶着盖坦的腰，他脊背的肩胛骨，肌肉线条真是漂亮极了，克里斯蒂安几乎是虔诚地吻上了他的后背，就再一次一口气挺进到底。

盖坦不喜欢这个姿势的另一个原因，这个样子被操让他像克里斯蒂安的小母狗一样，被进入的太深已经超过了他快感的承受范围。就着这个姿势让克里斯蒂安毫无顾忌随心所欲地抽插，只是被一捅到底几乎都让盖坦高潮，他想要稍微直起身子却被克里斯蒂安按着头压在床上，整个人伏趴在他身上更用力地进出。“疯狗……”咬着牙关忍受着过多的刺激，盖坦艰难地吐出了这么一句话，却转眼间被更多忍不住的尖叫呻吟给淹没了。“你喜欢，盖坦。”克里斯蒂安的声音从耳后传来，他一只手按着他的脑袋，盖坦觉得自己脖子和腰都脆弱的要断了，另一只手“好心”地刺激着盖坦越发硬得厉害，前端可怜地滴着水的阴茎。

“快射啊你个混蛋……”盖坦第一次那么痛恨克里斯蒂安的精力旺盛，他双手无助地攥紧着床单，腰被身体里那根火热的硬挺操得不断往下坠，几乎都快要折断了，还是在他以自己腰的柔韧性为豪的前提下。而始作俑者只是只顾他自己的节奏律动着，一边还不忘照顾着盖坦敏感的耳尖。

盖坦胸口的亮粉被磨蹭的一床单都是，他身上滑腻腻地出了更多的汗，谁叫巴黎的公寓只有老旧的电扇在吱呀呀地工作着。他身上湿的几乎让克里斯蒂安扶不住腰，前后同时被刺激着让盖坦很快就在克里斯蒂安的身下颤抖着达到了高潮，好久没做过的精液攒了不少全都顺着抽插的频率流到了床单上，混合着顺着囊袋留下来的，从穴口交合处被操出来的淫腻前列腺液。高潮时肠道的收缩几乎让克里斯蒂安也射在避孕套里，但就这么交代出来他就输了，看着盖坦刚颤抖着高潮后敏感的身子继续吃进更多不需要的多余的快感能让意大利男孩成就感十足。

骄傲的盖坦，目中无人总想着主导一切的盖坦……现在不正爽到兜不住嘴里的口水，伶牙俐齿的嘴甚至吐不出一句辱骂他的话，只能继续吐出更多无意识的呻吟，虽然筋疲力尽了眼神都不聚焦，身下却还遵从着本性继续迎合着克里斯蒂安的侵犯，熟练的在他进入时吸吮在他退出时恋恋不舍地挽留。伏下身子去把他的脸掰过来重新拿舌头操着他的口腔他也乖乖配合着，就是这样……盖坦最喜欢的性，就是卸下一切防线被人过度使用啊，甚至忘记自己明天还有演出的事实，做了他那么久的室友，克里斯蒂安当然充分了解着自己的朋友。

随着最后几下挺进，克里斯蒂安悉数射进了避孕套，而盖坦不知道什么时候居然还再一次把稀稀拉拉的精液发泄在了床单上。

他们很少最终睡在一起，即使他们做爱的次数已经足以让盖坦怀孕好几次，如果他是女性的话。克里斯蒂安背过去准备睡的时候，听到盖坦翁声翁气地在背后小声的问他：“你什么时候和安德烈回意大利？”克里斯蒂安不记得他跟盖坦提过这事，但盖坦知道，安德烈，总是他的安德烈在克里斯蒂安那边是最优先的，即使同样是意大利人的舞者早就结婚了。“下周……”克里斯蒂安不打算辩解，“我和他回老家。”

这家伙，居然都不打算等到自己演出的末场再走，盖坦只在心里默默抱怨了这么一句。


End file.
